


Don't Shoot the Psychic

by Elder_Schraderham



Series: Pritchkin [2]
Category: House on Haunted Hill (1999), Thir13en Ghosts (2001)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fear, Gen, Guns, Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 14:29:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11060928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elder_Schraderham/pseuds/Elder_Schraderham
Summary: Dennis startles Sara by accident. Her reaction is to point a gun directly at his head, ready to fire at any second.





	Don't Shoot the Psychic

The thud of Dennis’ flashlight on the concrete floor made Sara half jump out of her skin and spin around to face the man. He had bent down to retrieve the flashlight and was about to apologize to her when he stood back up. Without thinking, she pulled the gun out from her back pocket and pointed it directly at his face. The gun clicked and was ready to fire, that was when he looked up. His eyes widened as he was staring down the barrel of the hand pistol. He slowly put his hands up.

“Sara, it’s me. It’s Dennis,” he said slowly, still looking down the gun barrel.

“How do I know that you’re not possessed by a ghost?” She asked, noticeably shaking.

“I can’t be possessed,” he explained. “Ghosts love to hate me. My abilities-“

The gun somehow became closer to his face. “You lying sack of shit.”

“Sara, please.”

“Back up.”

“Sara.”

“Back the fuck up!” She snapped.

He did as she said, backing up into a wall with his hands still up. Sara was still shaking, unwilling to believe the psychic and his words. In her own defense, she was scared and unclear of who this man really was. Nothing was making sense in this house of horrors. This man in particular.

“Sara,” he tried again, using his best calm voice.

Sara pointed the gun towards the wall beside him and fired off a warning shot. Dennis jumped, now fearing for his life. He was okay with death, but not like this. Not shot in a haunted house that he wanted to burn down.

Down the hallways, Eddie and Watson turned towards the sound of the gunshot. They looked at each other in confusion and worry. The two of them slowly began to make their way closer to the gunshot. It wasn’t until they heard a loud, “Pritch!”

Something about the yell made Watson’s stomach turn. “That sounded like Dennis.”

“Shit…” Eddie groaned.

The two of them then booked it down the hallways to the main room. Somehow they managed to find their way back, and to find an interesting scene in front of them. Dennis was up against a wall, kneeling on the floor as a gun was pointed directly at him by Sara. She was still shaking and scared and didn’t know what was going on.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa!” Eddie exclaimed, slowing down and holding his hands up. “Sara!”

“Oh god, Den!” Watson had other priorities in mind.

He was almost forcing Dennis to look him in the eyes to calm him down. They had become quite close in the short time that they’ve known one another. Seeing as they were in the same sort of boat, they clicked well. They had a bond all of their own, and he was trying to use that to aid Dennis.

Watson’s attention turned otherwise as Sara spun around and was now facing the gun at Eddie and himself. Eddie was the one who made eye contact with Sara, doing his best to soothe her, just as Watson was trying to do to Dennis.

Slowly, Eddie got the gun away from Sara. “That’s right. Gimme the gun, baby girl. He’s not gonna hurt anyone. He’s not a ghost.”

She nodded, finally calming down once the gun was out of her hand and Eddie’s arm was around her. Eddie lead her away from Dennis, helping her up the stairs to the main floor. She was babbling all the way up. Saying things that she didn’t mean to hurt anyone and she didn’t know what came over her and things of that nature. Eddie had been soothing her the entire way up, saying that it was alright and not to worry about anything.

Watson waited until the two were out of the room before heading over to Dennis’ side. He bent down next to him.

“Den? You okay?”

“Yeah, Pritch. I’m okay,” he nodded, taking a deep breath.

“What happened?”

Dennis gave in and sat down on the damp floor. “I accidentally scared her by dropping my flashlight,” he shone the light around a bit for effect, “and she got scared and started pointing the gun at me. She thought I was possessed or something, like how Melissa got before she died.”

“But you’re not?”

“I can’t. Ghosts don’t like me. They like to torture me instead.”

“Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Pritch, yes. I’m okay,” he insisted, rolling his eyes and stood up from the ground.

Watson watched the man pace around for a few seconds before slowly standing up himself. He watched him for a bit, letting him calm down from the experience. Despite all the assurance that he was fine, Watson knew it was not fine. Everything about him was not fine. No one that had a loaded gun pointed to their face would not be fine.

“Pritchett! Get up here!”

It was his turn to roll his eyes. He began to head to the stairs before he turned to Dennis. “I’d prefer if you’d come along.”

“I’m fine.”

“I know, you keep saying. Do you really want to be left alone here though?”

He sighed, “no.”

Without any choice, Dennis followed close behind.


End file.
